Duel World Chronicles
by DasChillyOne
Summary: After the Vylons left, the Duel World was left to pick up the pieces, this is the story of Michael, the Chaos Command Magician, and his life as the bodyguard to the Light Ambassador Honest.


When I took this assignment, I expected something a bit different than what I got. I am the duel spirit of the "Chaos Command Magician" and my name is Michael. Yes, every monster has a duel spirit, and we all have names outside of what our card designates us as, there have been several people who have claimed the moniker of the Chaos Command Magician, I'm simply the most recent. My assignment, as given by the ruler of all light monsters "The Creator" is to be the body guard of Honest, who is the ambassador for Light monsters when dealing with inter-attribute relations, as well as relations with Horakthy, our "God". I use god in quotation marks, because Horakthy isn't some infallible perfect being, just simply the most powerful singular being we know of.

What makes my assignment so different than I was expecting, is that it's just so boring! The meetings that Honest is in can last for hours, and I'm not even allowed in the meeting room to do my job properly, so I'm forced to wander around the meeting hall, which is admittedly a pretty nice place. One would think that the skies above the Mound of the Bound Creator would be an awful place to set up a grand building expressly for the purpose of peaceful negotiations, but it's surprisingly pretty swanky.

The room I'm currently standing in is essentially the hall of history for the place, which helps to detail the past of our world, which I had to memorize in order to fulfill my position. All along the walls are great stone tablets etched with images of the world's war with the Worms, and then The Fabled, followed by our subsequent overthrowing of the Vylons, with the help of the Lightsworns from the other dimension.

"Learning your history?" A voice says behind me, I turn and look and see this gorgeous woman, dressed in black robes with a large black hat that covers some long flowing blonde hair.

"Nothing here I don't already know, I'm just waiting for the meeting to be over." I say, leaning against a nearby pillar.

"Ah! You must be the bodyguard for Honest! It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She says holding out a hand for me to shake.

"Yes, that would be me, should I know you?" I say shaking her hand.

"I'm Doriado, or I suppose Dark Doriado if you go by my title, I'm the new trainee to be the Dark representative should master Gorz decide he no longer desires the position." She says politely.

"My apologies then I am the Chaos Command Magician, although my name is Michael, are even the trainees locked out of the meetings?" I asked.

"Yes, while I am being trained in being able to negotiate with the outside attributes, I am expressly forbidden from meeting Horahkty, I believe that it is due to the fact that only the ambassadors are meant to be allowed to see him." She says.

"Interesting, as a question while I have your attention, do you or Gorz have a bodyguard? I've been trying to see if I can meet some of the other ones so we can work out security details together, but I've never seen any at any of these meetings." I ask, looking at her.

"No, actually, Honest is the only one out of all of us who has a bodyguard, more than likely as he is not much of a fighter himself, both of the Fire and Earth representatives are great warriors, the water representative is one of the best mages of our time, as is master Gorz, and the Wind representative leads a powerful clan of warriors of various kinds." She says, looking to me, "Have you not met any of them before?"

"I haven't, my job is to keep Honest safe, as well as follow his orders, and he typically just tells me to wait out here while the meetings are in session, so I'm duty bound to do so." I say as I quickly conjure a bottle of water to drink.

"Has he not told you about the ambassadors' room? It's for all the ambassadors and their guests and such to wait in before and after meetings, its typically where I wait during these, I only left to come look at the tablets again." She says, before turning around, "Follow me. I'll take you there, it will at least give us somewhere more comfortable to talk, and Honest will have to leave through that room so you will see him once the meeting is done."

As we enter the room I am immediately quite angry at Honest for not telling me about this room sooner. It's a large and very ornate room with several comfortable-looking seating areas, as well as a magical drink fountain that can produce whatever you wish.

"Please, let us sit. I'm curious to learn more about why it's like in the land of Light, I've always wanted to visit, but have never had the chance when I wasn't training." She says, gesturing to one of the sets of sofas. I grab a drink from the fountain and sit opposite her.

"Well, I'm really only familiar with the Sanctuary in the Sky myself, as my name implies, I'm a Chaos Magician, and I was born in the land of Dark, but I've had passing experience with the rest of the land. It's mostly grasslands with a lot of exposed marble, and since it's so white, a lot of sunlight is reflected, which gives the LIGHT-users a big power boost. Farther North are the Dragon Mountains, where the Blue-Eyes tribe resides, I've been there a few times while working with Honest. It's a tad odd how they revere the dragons there." I say, describing what I can.

"That sounds lovely, are the dragons as intimidating up close as all the tomes say they are?" She asks, curiosity blatant in her expression.

"Not to me personally. I felt this kind of kinship with them, given that they, too, are beings of chaos, at least partially."

"Really? A lot of the tomes from Cosmo Queen's Royal Library speak of them as beings of the purest light."

"There were a few accords reached with them in the last few decades, which probably hasn't been as widespread throughout the nations. Around the time the Vylons were banished, the Blue-Eyes had had their numbers greatly reduced by the conflict, and as such, began interbreeding with some of the other dragons from the surrounding area. One of those dragons was the Chaos Emperor Dragon; which then led to the birth of the first Blue-Eyes Chaos Dragon. That one quickly grew to be the most powerful of the pack, and now leads it. The Blue-Eyes now continue to semi-regularly breed outside of the original species, since they feel that there is the potential to get even stronger. They have even begun to adopt some of the abandoned dragonlings from around the mountains."

"Wow! Those are nothing like how they are portrayed in the library. I'll have to inform mom." She says speaking to herself more than me.

"Yeah, I got to meet one of the den mothers, and saw the various dragonlings she had with her. Some of them were only just starting to walk. It was kind of cute seeing them fumble around and try to get their bearings," I say chuckling.

At that moment, the doors to the meeting hall swung open, with the six representatives spilling out into the room. Honest sees me immediately, and makes his way over.

"It's about time that you wait for me here instead of outside! It can get really hard to find you sometimes!" Honest says, smiling brightly at me.

"I would have been happy to, if you had told me it existed." I said, smacking him on top of the head with my staff.

"Ow! I thought your job was to stop me from getting hit, not hitting me!" He says rubbing his head.

"My job description says to protect you and to stop you from dying. Nowhere did it say I wasn't allowed to hit you with my staff." I say, as Doriado chuckles at our exchange.

"I see you wasted no time hitting on Gorz's assistant. It's good to see you again Doriado." Honest says, shaking her hand.

"Oh no, he was doing nothing of the sort. In fact, I had just been asking him what the realm of LIGHT was like. I hadn't properly been able to travel through it, only to a few select masters of the magical arts." Doriado says.

"Oh! That's right! You'd trained under that Cybernetic Magician fellow!" Honest says, banging his fist into his hand.

"Yes, I did. He was very brilliant, if a bit strange, in his approach compared to other magicians." Doriado says politely.

Aster, the Cybernetic Magician, is an old colleague of mine. He states that he's the grandson of the "brilliant" Kozaky, and that he would be the one to fully merge magic and technology like his grandfather tried to do, before he'd went into isolation. Aster is also kind of a joke in the magician community. He's gifted to be sure, but lacks the focus needed to progress beyond his level. We always said that if he would focus more on his magic and less on his technology, he'd probably over take the Dark Magician as the strongest magician in the land. But he swears by their union, so we let him be.

"Well, Honest, do you have plans for us to leave soon? Or, are you going to be socializing for a while longer?" I ask, turning to him.

"I do believe that you should at least meet the other representatives before we go, as you've been so eager to do so." Honest says, before calling everyone to him. "This is my bodyguard, Michael, the Chaos Command Magician. He is here during all of our meetings, and is in charge of ensuring that I survive my time here. If any of you need to speak to me and can only find him, relaying through him is a good option. Given that he is also the only bodyguard any of us have, he's probably also the one most qualified to talk to about security for the meetings."

"Some warning you were going to do that would be nice, Honest. Yes, all of that information is true. Doriado here was gracious enough to show me this room. She also informed me that Honest is the only representative who has a bodyguard, which is useful information as I have been trying to discuss security since I got this job. Feel free to ask me any questions relating to security, be it for the meetings or your apprentices." I say, before bowing and subtly bonking Honest on the head with my staff.

"Lad's got a sense of humor! I like him!" Gilford exclaims.

Gilford the Legend is the representative from the Earth Kingdoms, and is widely regarded as the best Swordsman in the land. The magic wielding swordsmen have a slight edge over him in terms of raw power, however.

"I do have something to speak with you about, if you don't mind." Gorz says looking to me. "Given that Doriado is not allowed in the meeting hall, I am unable to keep as close of an eye on her as I would like, not that I don't trust her; I am concerned for her safety. Could you please take her under your guard as well, while you are here in the Hall?"

"Not a problem sir, security is my specialty. It'll give me a chance to catch up on home anyway." I say, nodding to him.

"Home? Are you from the Land of the Dark?" Gorz asks, raising an eyebrow behind his visor.

"Yes sir. I grew up just outside of the gates of the Dark World, I did my darkness magic training under the Arcanite Magician there." I answer.

"Interesting. Well then, Doriado, the Queen is expecting us back promptly. Michael, I trust we'll see you next week?" Gorz says, calling his apprentice over.

"Yes, I will be here." I say, as Gorz and Doriado vanish in a plume of obsidian smoke.

"What was that about? I was speaking with Ice Master." Honest asks, after shuffling his way over.

"He was just asking me to guard Doriado while I'm here with you, since he is unable to." I say. "Are we ready to leave now?"

"Yes, I've already said my goodbyes and things. Get us back to the Sanctuary so we can report in." Honest says, placing his hand on my shoulder. I wave my staff in a small circle and a bright flash illuminates the room, and when the light subsides, we are standing in the throne room in the Sanctuary in the Sky, home to myself, Honest, and The Creator.


End file.
